The present invention relates generally to the field of data analytics, and more particularly to analytical models in data streaming applications.
Data analytics refers to the processing and analysis of different types of data, e.g., structured, unstructured, etc., for the purpose of making conclusions and discovering insight about the information that the data represent. Data streaming applications, such as IBM Streams by International Business Machines Corporation, are software programs which can rapidly process incoming real time data, i.e., streaming data, from a variety of sources. Data streaming applications may comprise a plurality of operators (e.g., computer processes) which can analyze the incoming data for purposes such as forecasting future results, detecting anomalous patterns and/or filtering the data. A data type processed by data streaming applications can be, for example, tuples, which are generally ordered sets of values.
Some operators in data streaming applications comprise analytical models, e.g., machine-learning models, which are dynamically developed, i.e., trained, for accurately forecasting future results based on analyzed data. Analytical models in a data streaming application may comprise dynamic state variables which are adjusted based on incoming data that is analyzed and which determine how that data is forecasted.